vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katerina Petrova
|image = Katherine_poster.png |birthdate = * June 5, 1473 (19/538) |family = * Amara † (Ancestor) * Tatia † (Ancestor) * Tatia's Child † (Ancestor) * Unnamed Father † * Unnamed Mother † * Unnamed Sister † * Unnamed Daughter † * Isobel Flemming † (Descendant) * Elena Gilbert (Descendant) * Alaric Saltzman (Son-in-law of Descendant) |job = * Noblewoman (15th Century) * Socialite (19th Century) |turned = * By Rose in 1492 |gender = * Female |species = * Human (currently) ---- * Doppelgänger (active) ---- * Vampire (formerly) |status = * Alive |significant sires = * Damon Salvatore * Stefan Salvatore * Many of the tomb vampires |significant kills = * Caroline Forbes (as a human) * Aimee Bradley * Gloria * Jeremy Gilbert (indirectly) * Mysterious Attacker * Massak |killed by = * Herself (as a human) |cause of death = * Suicide, hanging (as a human) |actor = * Nina Dobrev |first = * Lost Girls (flashback) * Founder's Day (First modern day appearance) |last = * Original Sin}} Katherine Pierce (Bulgarian: (Български) Катерина Петрова, English: Katerina Petrova) is one of the main characters of The Vampire Diaries. She was the main antagonist of Season One (through John Gilbert's and Isobel's actions, as both were working for her), and one of the antagonists of Season Two. She was also a recurring character in the third and fourth seasons. She has a main role in Season Five. After giving birth to a baby girl deemed "illegitimate" and being separated from her, she was banished to England, where she met Niklaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson. At first, she was attracted to the two brothers. However, after finding out that Klaus planned on using her as a sacrifice in order to break the curse that had been placed on him, as she was Tatia's Doppelgänger, she sabotaged his plan by turning herself into a vampire, therefore making her blood useless, stealing the moonstone, which Klaus needed in order to break the curse, and then running away. After that, she ran from him for over five centuries. Her activities during her first centuries as a vampire are unknown, but at some point between the 15th and 19th centuries, she met and befriended Pearl, Anna, and Emily Bennett. In the late 19th century, she traveled to Mystic Falls, where she met Stefan and Damon Salvatore and subsequently turned them both into vampires after falling in love with them. When the Town Council found out that vampires were in the town, she faked her death and escaped with the help of George Lockwood in exchange for the moonstone. During the 20th century, she watched over Stefan while still hiding from Klaus. In 2010, she came back to Mystic Falls with the intention of finally earning her freedom from Klaus. To that end, she turned Caroline Forbes into a vampire and Mason and Tyler Lockwood into werewolves. She fled Mystic Falls again shortly after coming back, when the Original family came back to the town as well. After failing to induce Klaus' forgiveness by securing the cure and handing it over to Elijah, Katherine managed to draw Klaus away from Mystic Falls by revealing to him in a letter that a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux was plotting against him. Now that he is gone, she is officially back in Mystic Falls. In Graduation, Katherine gets into a violent fight with Elena. As she is about to rip her descendant Doppelgänger's heart out of her chest, Elena forces the cure down Katherine's throat, making her tumble over unconsciously. Katherine was then turned human again, after having been a vampire for over five centuries. She is currently on the run from Silas, who wants her blood which is the Cure. Katherine's notable ancestors include Amara, who was Silas' true love and presumably the world's first immortal woman, and Tatia, whose blood was involved in the creation of the spell of immortality that was cast on the Mikaelson Family. She is also the maternal ancestor of Isobel Flemming and her biological daughter, Elena Gilbert. She was once the romantic interest of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Since the late 15th century, she has also been the romantic interest of Elijah, with whom she was involved, until he effectively ended their relationship by leaving to join his half-brother in New Orleans. Katerina is a member of the Petrova Family. Early History Katherine Pierce/Pre-History|Pre-History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Katherine Pierce/Season 1|Season One Katherine Pierce/Season 2|Season Two Katherine Pierce/Season 3|Season Three Katherine Pierce/Season 4|Season Four Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Katherine is first seen upon a street in Mystic Falls, paranoid and disheveled. She goes to the Salvatore house for help and she talks with Damon. She begs him for protection now that she is human, weak, slow and unable to protect herself against her numerous enemies, to which Damon reluctantly agrees. Whilst she is taking a bath in Damon's tub, Silas imitating Stefan shows up suddenly, they flirt and when they are about to kiss Silas grabs her neck, attempting to drown her and she grabs a razor and cuts his face before running downstairs. Damon stops her, throws her to Jeremy and tells him to take her far away, however not to tell him where he is going. Damon stays in the house with Silas, and Silas reveals the whole truth about Stefan suffering "like he has". Silas asks him to return Katherine for his brother, Damon makes up his mind and immediately calls Jeremy and tells him to return to the house. As soon as Jeremy turns around, Katherine knows what is happening, demands Jeremy to stop the car however when he tells her to shut up, she tries to escape causing an accident where she and Jeremy are seriously injured by crashing into a post. She limps from the car, spotting a barely conscious Jeremy who asks for her help, she ignores him and hobbles away, leaving him dying in the middle of the road. In True Lies, ''after leaving Jeremy to die, Katherine flees into the woods. The morning after, she's leaving the woods getting sick. Katherine arrives to the road where she stops a car. Katherine thanks the woman for stopping and the woman tells her she looks just like Elena, but Katherine insits she's much prettier than Elena. The woman maces Katherine, as Katherine shrieks in pain, the woman pulls out her phone to text Silas, Katherine angrily tackles the woman, smashes her phone, and knocks out the woman, in which Katherine shrieks again in pain from punching the woman, since she's used to having her super strength and not feeling pain. A gun loading is heard behind Katherine and she looks over to Matt, who tells her it looked like it hurt, but his gun will be more effective. Matt and Jeremy take Katherine and keep her out of sight since Silas has the whole town hunting her. They give her some clothes since she was in a robe and Matt begins to tie her up. Katherine compliments Matt on his eyes, telling him they made her soft and that she should have ripped his head off when she had the chance. She asks them if the rope is really necessary and Jeremy reminds her that she almost got the two of them killed and left him to die. Katherine says she was doing what she always does, anything to survive. She also tells them she's been through this a thousand times, she's the leverage, the one thing everyone wants, she says she's now like the moonstone, as Matt settles her in the truck. Later, they stop at the gas station where Katherine says she needs to get out the ca r, but Jeremy tells her no. Katherine then complains that she needs to go to the bathroom and should go like a lady. Jeremy unties her and tells her to hurry, Katherine tells him that she's getting sick and is coughing up green stuff and tells him to get her something for it, Jeremy tells her he can't so she begs Matt to. As Matt gets medicine for her and Jeremy gets gas for the truck, Katherine goes to the bathroom and sees an opportunity to run. When the clerk in the store sees Katherine, he begins to call Silas as Katherine runs off. Jeremy catches her and tells her to stop running and takes her back to the truck. In ''Original Sin, Katherine decides to accompany to Damon and elena in the search of Stefan, after having the same dream with Elena with the possible whereabouts of Stefan. She says that Stefan is also important to her and she jokes in all the way to Damon and Elena about their relationship. When they get to the place where was Stefan, Katherine is asleep in the van. Damon and Elena decide to enter and leave her there. After Katherine enters and meets Nadia, Katherine flees until she meets again with Elena in the forest. They have a conversation and Nadia appears breaking Elena's neck and takes to Katherine. When they are about to escape, Silas arrive, Nadia tells to him that she isn't going to deliver to Katherine, Silas enters in her head and tries to force her to commit suicide, when Nadia is about to do Silas falls to the floor and they flee. Katherine is rummaging in the bag of Nadia when she enters the room. Nadia is conversing with Katherine when Silas called her and says she must deliver to Katherine. Katherine takes the phone asking what he want about her and Silas replied: "The cure still exists, and I still want it. It's just running through your veins right now. Your blood is the cure , Katherine." The Originals Series TBA Personality |-|Human= 1400's (1st Time Human) In her early life, Katherine was a young an d beautiful girl who was punished by her family for having a child out of wedlock. She had shown to have love her daughter very much and was heartbroken as her daughter was taken from her and she never even got to held her. After she was banished from Bulgaria, she relocated to England and seemed quite capable of making independent and intelligent choices. After she met Klaus, discovered that he and Elijah were vampires and that Klaus planned to sacrifice her in a ritual, she escaped them and ran for her life. On her way she even conned Rose into turning her into a vampire, securing at once the means to outrun Klaus as well as his eternal ire for thwarting his plans. Present Time (2nd Time Human) When Elena forced the cure down her throat it turned her back into a human. In the season premiere, Katherine has become miserable, looking disheveled, dirty, and utterly sick of being human. She wants to go back to being a vampire although is scared she would die in transition. In True Lies, Katherine is shown with an illness, and she clearly doesn't appreciate being sick for the first time in 500 years, berating herself that she survived childbirth and the death of her family, yet is almost being defeated by a sinus infection. After her time as a vampire, Katherine retained her deceitful and self-centered traits, after being held at gunpoint by Nadia, demanding who is Katherine Pierce, her or Elena, she doesn't waste time in pointing to Elena. However, Nadia quickly sees through the lie, knowing Katherine is a "compulsive liar". |-|Vampire= After she had turned, she immediately fled the only vampires she knew and apparently learned to survive as one on her own. The large gap of time from her transition to her arrival in Mystic Falls is a mystery, but she likely befriended Pearl during this time. In 1864, she seduced both Damon and Stefan Salvatore, revealing to a compelled Stefan that she had big plans for the three of them to be together. Although she did develop genuine affection for both brothers, and even love for Stefan, she was also calculating and selfish, selling out the other vampires in town in order to fake her own death. Her actions both in 1492 and 1864 demonstrate an extremely well-developed sense of self-preservation, almost always at the expense of any human compassion or remorse. In present day, Katherine remains very much the same in this respect. She returns to Mystic Falls with the goal of securing the moonstone as well as a vampire, a werewolf, and the second doppelgänger, solely for the purpose of handing them over to Klaus in exchange for amnesty. In the process, she manipulates and seduces Mason Lockwood to have him do her bidding, orchestrates the activation of both Mason's and Tyler's werewolf gene, turns Caroline into a vampire, compels Jenna to stab herself, lures Jenna out of her house to be sacrificed in Klaus' ritual, and leaves behind her a trail of other casualties, all in the name of securing her freedom. However, she redeems herself to the Salvatores, if only slightly, first by delivering the antidote to Damon's werewolf bite and later by helping in the plan to kill Mikael. Despite her ruthlessness, it is clear that Katherine has deep, genuine feelings for Stefan. Unable to reveal herself to him without ruining the usefulness of being dead, she still observed him from afar over the years, admitting as much to Stefan in the present day. In fact, Katherine is usually at her most honest about her true feelings when she believes she is unobserved, as when she kissed an unconscious Stefan before leaving Mystic Falls, and when she looked on at him in the 1920s speakeasy. Her relationships with other characters also sometimes reveal a crack in the "psychotic bitch" facade. Although she claims to his face that she never loved him, Damon still holds some of her affection, and she has offered him genuine help more than once. With regard to her doppelgänger, although she was willing to trade Elena's life for her freedom from Klaus, she never demonstrated any real animosity toward her. In fact she freely admitted an admiration for her descendant's tenacity, a quality she values in herself. And despite fearing Elijah nearly as much as Klaus because of her escape centuries earlier, she has since become his ally, and even seems to genuinely care about and possibly love him. Katherine's extremely heightened sense of self-preservation has helped her develop a knack for creating elaborate plans and deceptions. Even when she takes a risk, which must be well worth it, she proceeds with caution and a means of escape in place. Thus, despite whatever feelings she has for Stefan, Damon, and now Elijah, it cannot be certain whether she would save their lives over her own, though the evidence so far suggests Katherine could not help but choose her own survival above all else. Throughout her centuries-long life, Katherine has always been tough, feisty, independent and smart. If a task needs doing, she'll find a way to accomplish it, usually through a combination of uncompromising will and skilled manipulation of people and circumstances. Her personal motto - "Better you die than I" - does well to encapsulate her instinct for self-preservation as well as the detached cruelty which many vampires choose to adopt. But in her private moments, there is yet a glimpse of the human girl who once said that life is too cruel to live without love.}} Physical Appearance Almost every character that has met both of them have remarked that Katherine looks identical to Elena; indeed, they are both doppelgängers of their common ancestors Tatia and Amara. As such, Katherine is an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she has an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. The simplest way of distinguishing Katherine from Elena is in observing basic cosmetic differences: Katherine favors a curly hair style, while Elena typically wears hers straight; Katherine often pairs a sensually cut outfit with heels, while Elena is usually seen wearing comfortable, practical options like jeans, T-shirts and sneakers; and Katherine tends to wear more makeup than Elena. However, there are subtler differences between the two that only a keener eye can detect. Katherine's eyes seem to be a shade darker than Elena's, having a smoky, shadowy appearance; where Elena's eyes are guileless, Katherine usually seems to be hiding something behind hers. Her mannerisms are more deliberate, almost as though she is performing for her audience - a skill that comes in handy when she wants to borrow the identity of the younger doppelgänger. Even her speaking voice seems harsher, more cutting than Elena's. Whenever Katherine pretends to be Elena she dresses very similar to Elena's style and straightens her hair. Relationships The relationship between Katherine Pierce and Elijah was once sweet and friendly up to the point where Katherine betrayed Elijah for her own freedom. When Elijah found Katherine in the vampire tomb, he compelled her to stay there until he said otherwise. Elijah later revealed that he made Katherine pay for betraying him. In American Gothic, it is revealed that Elijah and Katherine have been sleeping together, as they both have admitted to being in love with each other, although it is questionable whether Katherine's love for Elijah is genuine or just another ploy to get freedom. However in The Originals, Elijah left to New Orleans after saying goodbye to Katherine, assumingly ending their relationship. ---- Stefan Salvatore Katherine fell in love with Stefan when she met him in Mystic Falls in 1864. Although she was also seeing Damon, she had a clear preference for Stefan. She secretly watched over him while running from Klaus. Katherine was unwilling to put her love for Stefan above her own survival and when she returned, they became enemies, as Katherine wanted to deliver Elena to Klaus in exchange for her freedom and Stefan was in a relationship with her at the time. Elena tries to kill Katherine in revenge for the death of Jeremy and almost succeeds before Stefan comes and saves her to which Katherine replies "Thanks for the save, handsome". Elena becomes furious and considers the fact that Stefan still may have feelings for Katherine which is why he won't let her die. ---- Elena Gilbert The relationship between Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert has been mostly antagonistic throughout the series. When Katherine first came back to Mystic Falls in 2010, she's jealous of Elena for earning the affections of Stefan and Damon whom she had also loved. Katherine also planned to deliver Elena to Klaus in exchange for his forgiveness for running herself. Katherine, however, has also stated that she's more indifferent to Elena than anything else. She merely saw her as someone who had the same fate as her. After Katherine killed Elena's brother Jeremy, they were each other's only remaining family. After Elena turned her humanity off, she impersonated Katherine for the first time, as it was usually Katherine to impersonate Elena. Katherine later attacked Elena, resulting in Elena giving Katherine the cure, and making her human. ---- Damon Salvatore The relationship between Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore has been complicated since their meeting in 1864, when Katherine stayed in their estate and Damon was serving in the Confederate army. Damon fell deeply in love with Katherine, but unbeknownst to him, she'd also been seeing his brother Stefan, sparking the brothers' lifelong rivalry. Their relationship ended when the town began eradicating the vampires. She was then taken away, and Damon and Stefan were shot by their own father while in an attempt to save her, causing the latters' turning into vampires. Damon since then, has spent the following 150 years obsessed with freeing her from her tomb, only to find out that she was never in it in the first place. ---- Other Relationships *Stefan, Katherine, and Damon (Former Love Triangle) *Katherine and Caroline (Enemies) *Jeremy and Katherine (Allies) *Klaus and Katherine (Enemies) *Bonnie and Katherine (Former Partners/Allies) *Katherine and Matt (Enemies/Allies) *Katherine and Silas (Enemies) *Katherine and Mason (Ex-Boyfriend) *Pearl and Katherine (Ex-Best Friends) *Katherine and Rebekah (Enemies) *Katherine and Isobel (Former Allies/Descendant) }} Former Minions *'Emily Bennett' - She was Katherine's handmaiden in 1864 as well as a powerful witch. Katherine betrayed her when she told the people in town that Emily was a witch. * Henry - He was a vampire who helped Katherine to investigate the werewolf attacks within the town of Mystic Falls back in 1864. Henry was staked and killed by Alaric Saltzman in the 21st century. *'George Lockwood' - George was a werewolf and the co-conspirator in Katherine's faked death. She and George made a deal in which George helped her escape and told no one of it, in exchange for giving George the moonstone. *'Will' - He had a business to get vampires fake identities but due to not being able to walk in the sunlight he had a deal with Damon. He gave her a fake identity back in the 70s. *'Mason Lockwood' - Mason was a werewolf and a romantic partner of Katherine's in the 21st century whom she manipulated in order to obtain the moonstone. Mason was killed by Damon. *'Jimmy' - He was a friend of Mason Lockwood. Katherine used her power of mind control on Jimmy and compelled him to attack Mason while accusing him of sleeping with his girlfriend, Marla. Mason accidentally killed him, which triggered the curse. *'Isobel Flemming' - Isobel is Elena's biological mother and Katherine's descendant. She helped Katherine in her plan to destroy the tomb vampires and seek information about The Originals. Katherine also helped her obtain a Lapis Lazuli necklace to allow her to walk in daylight. Isobel later betrayed Katherine. *'John Gilbert' - Not directly. Isobel asked John to get a device that was taken from Johnathan Gilbert in 1864. John fails to get the device, so Isobel gets it herself by trading Jeremy for it, whom she had kidnapped. She then gives it to John, who uses it to destroy the vampires that came out of the tomb. Katherine was the one to instigate the plan to kill the tomb vampires. *'Jenna Sommers' - Katherine used mind control on Jenna to spy on Elena and Stefan. After Katherine learns of Mason Lockwood's death, she orders Jenna to commit suicide by stabbing herself, but she survived. *'Caroline Forbes' - Katherine turned Caroline into a vampire, and continued to threaten and manipulate her to do her bidding. She ordered Caroline to keep Elena away from Stefan and occupy her for the day so that Katherine could spend time with him. *'Matt Donovan' - After learning of Mason's death, Katherine uses her power of compulsion on Matt, ordering him to provoke Tyler Lockwood into killing him, in order to trigger Tyler's werewolf curse. She planned to use him along with Bonnie, Caroline and Elena to hand over to Klaus in exchange for her freedom. *'Sarah' - Katherine compelled Sarah to attack Tyler if Matt failed, and when Caroline breaks up Matt and Tyler's fight, Sarah attacks Tyler and he accidentally kills her, triggering the werewolf curse. Former Abilities |-|Former Powers and Abilities= and Super Speed to break Stefan's arm in The Return]] * Super Strength '- Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. * 'Emotional Control '- The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. * 'Dream Manipulation - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. * Heightened Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * 'Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Super Speed ' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * 'Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Lapis Lazuli '''- She possess a Lapis Lazuli necklace that she later turned into a bracelet that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. * '''Vervain Immunity - After drinking Stefan's vervain-laced blood in 1864, Katherine vowed never to be surprised like that again... and so she ingested vervain every day for 145 years, allowing her to build an immunity to its effects. |-|Former Weaknesses= *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'[Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation]:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'[Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Weapon Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Attitudes |-|Toward Humans= Based on what has been shown in the series, Katherine has no regard for human life. To her, humans are a means to an end, whether as victims to feed on or pawns in a plot for personal gain. The notable exceptions to this general disregard are Stefan and Damon Salvatore. In 1864, Katherine took sadistic pleasure in demonstrating to a human Damon how a vampire lures in a victim by playing the role of a lost woman in order to stop a coach on a deserted road, anticipating the concern this would draw from its passengers. She fed on and killed her victims without any apparent remorse. In the present day, though she has shown no qualms about harming humans, her violence towards them is usually attended by a vague sense of purpose: she chops off John Gilbert's fingers and stabs him as she infiltrates the Gilbert home; she turns Caroline into a vampire as part of her plan to plead amnesty with Klaus; she maims and kills Aimee Bradley to emphasize how badly she wants the moonstone and compels Matt and Sarah to provoke Tyler into killing them; she knocks out Jeremy to use him to get to Mikael; she kills cemetery visitors in order to feed and awaken Mikael; and she kills various people on the island in order to get to the cure. The only humans that Katherine, as a vampire, has seemed to not view as mere collateral damage were Damon and Stefan, whom she lived with in 1864. Although her relationships with both brothers seem to have had a certain amount of manipulation and scheming involved, Katherine demonstrated both before and immediately after Stefan's transition-death that she genuinely cared for him. Her relationship with Damon does not appear to have had the same depth of such feelings, but she cared enough about him to want to turn him into a vampire. Still, her behavior around the Salvatores was so wrapped up in whatever her ulterior motives happened to be that it's not always clear where the selfish manipulation ended and the genuine affection began. Katherine's attitude toward vampires does not diverge far from her attitude toward humans; she merely has to be more clever in how she manipulates them. She was willing to sell out those she considers friends, like Pearl and the other vampires in Mystic Falls at the time. She regards werewolves to be little better than humans: she only deals with George Lockwood in order to procure her escape from Mystic Falls in 1864, and uses Mason and Tyler Lockwood in her plan to strike a deal with Klaus. She deals with witches with a bit more wariness, though her arrogance sometimes gets the better of her. Although she apparently lived with Emily Bennett for years and treated her as a confidante, she betrayed her during her escape from the town. Later, Lucy Bennett helps Katherine to repay a debt, but Katherine underestimates the witch's willingness to turn against her after the debt is paid. Like most vampires in the series, Katherine's attitude towards the lives of others has been significantly influenced by the end of her human life and how her vampirism affected her family. She suffered the heartache of being separated from her illegitimate daughter and disowned by her family, and not long after suffered the despair of finding her entire family dead, brutally murdered by Klaus. Any trace of the human girl who still believed in love seemed to evaporate after this last great loss, though it peeks through occasionally when it comes to Stefan. Overall, Katherine has no respect for anyone's life but her own, and will not spare a life unless it suits her interests to do so. Although she has risked her life in the past to save Damon and Stefan, doing so was in the context of repaying a debt and killing Klaus, it remains untested whether her affection for the brothers could ever truly transcend her sense of self-preservation. Katherine's attitude towards humans may change as she is human now. Her interaction with humans will increase now as she is a human. |-|Towards Vampires= Based on what has been seen, Katherine doesn't really care about her fellow vampires, and would do anything to get things from them. Katherine has been seen to toy with certain vampires as shown with the Salvatore brothers. Katherine has had relationships with original vampires, and betrayed those as well. She was hiding a long time because of Klaus, whom she feared for his power. She has always proven to be much stronger than most vampires in the series except for the originals. She also is able to manipulate certain vampires very well. Now as a human, her personality has not changed much as she was as a vampire. But she has become afraid of them as she has people after her and she is not able to defend/protect herself. Appearances Season 1 *Lost Girls'' (flashback) *''Children of the Damned'' (flashback) *''Blood Brothers'' (flashback) *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 * The Return *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus (episode)'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 * The End of The Affair *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' Season 4 * We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes (Hallucination) * Down the Rabbit Hole * American Gothic * Pictures of You (voice only) * The Originals * She's Come Undone * ''The Walking Dead * Graduation Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' }} Novels Name *'Katherine' is a feminine first name of uncertain origin. It appears to come from the Greek Αικατερινη ''meaning "''each of the two", or possibly from καθαρος ''(Katharos) meaning "''pure". There are several famous bearers of this name, including Catherine de' Medici and Catherine the Great from Russia. The name is common in English. *In Slavic-language countries, like Bulgaria, surnames typically take both a masculine and a feminine form. For instance, Katerina Petrova's father would have had the surname Petrov, while she and her mother had the feminine form Petrova. * Petrov/Petroff (masculine) or Petrova (feminine) is one of the most common surnames in both Russia and Bulgaria. The surname is derived from the first name Pyotr (Пётр, Russian) or Petar (Петър, Bulgarian), both equivalent to the English name Peter. Petrov means "son of Peter" in Russian and Bulgarian. * Pierce is a medieval form of PETER. This was the name of the main character in the 14th-century poem 'Piers Plowman' by William Langland. Trivia Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Tropes *A Day in the Limelight - has an episode named after her, plus frequent flashbacks into her origins. *Briarpatching - Katherine uses this technique on Damon when she tells him not to dagger Elijah as she would be stuck in the tomb forever. *Magnificant Bastard - "Plan B " *Katherine fits the Light Feminine And Dark Feminine trope, especially with Elena. Elena and Katherine are both doppelgängers who share an uncanny physical appearance. Elena is the Light Feminine (good, moral) and Katherine is Dark Feminine (bad, immoral). Both share a common love and interest in Stefan and are often in competition with each other for his affections. Gallery References See also fr:Katherine Pierce de:Katherine Pierce Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Petrova Family Category:Supernatural Category:Doppelgängers Category:Humans Category:Featured Articles